


Serpents look after their own

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst Hurt/comfort, Archie made some mistakes but that’s okay, M/M, Mentions of Beronica, Mentions of Past bughead, Mentions of Past varchie, Pre-Relationship, Southside Serpent Archie Andrews, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Archie smiles and takes itHe finds himself not wanting to let go





	Serpents look after their own

Archie tried to restrain every wince, twitch, and flinch he could so that Jughead didn’t mess up the tattoo.

Thats right, Golden Boy Archie Andrews was getting a tattoo. And not just any tattoo,  _A Serpent Tattoo_.

Archie has gotten himself in a pickle and he found this to be his only way out.

The last year had been hectic, with losing his best friend to gaining him back to losing him  _Again._ To having an on and off relationship with his now ex girlfriend who is dating Jughead’s ex girlfriend. To his dad getting shot and him creating the red circle. To fighting with the serpents to   Chaining His friend to the school to working for a mob boss to—

Archie takes a deep breath. 

Thats over now, or, it will be soon.

”I can hear you thinking” Jughead said not looking up from the hissing snake in the works. He puts down the gun for a moment to wipe away the blood before going back.

Archie pulls a face and huffs

”can’t help it man, Past year has been crazy.”

Jughead looks up with tired eyes, eyes that have seen things that shouldn’t have been seen. It makes Archie heart ache for his best friend for... for the person he wants to be  _more_ with.

”Tell me about it, I nearly got fucking murdered” 

Archie frowns, he frowns at the memory of spending days,  _weeks_ in the hospital wondering. praying. That Jughead would wake up, the countless times he or FP or Betty or Someone would have to restrain Jughead from clawing at himself when he would have a nightmare about the Ghoulies on him.

The nights he let Jughead cry on his shoulder until he passed out those were the nights when he would put Jughead in his bed and curl up next to him.

Archie smiled

The first time Jughead had sneaked out to go to Archie’s and had fallen asleep over there, FP had freaked out and ran to the Andrews all over the place. It had took his actually yelling which caused Jughead to wake up. To calm him down and tell him Jughead was upstairs.

Now FP just walked in and waited and talked with his dad until Jughead woke up.

”all done” Jughead breathed and wiped away the remaining blood before cleaning  it and wrapping the sheet around it.

“Didn’t realize that it had been that long” Archie said Looking at the tattoo on his forearm, the same place Jughead’s new one was.

Jughead holds out his hand, “Welcome to the gang brother.”

Archie smiles and takes it.

He nor Jughead lets go

He finds himself not wanting to let go

and nether does Jughead

and both know when their lips meet for a tender soft kiss.

 


End file.
